Riley Meets
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: This is a compilation of Girl Meets World requests that deals with one or more males with one or more females. They will mostly be one-shots.


Disclaimer:- I do not own Girl Meets World, nor do I know anything about the cast of the show including their sexuality. What you are about to read is a fictional story, and no money is being made.

Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection. This particular chapter was requested by **Rbk2009.**

**Cory, Riley, Josh**

**Cory catches Riley sucking on Josh's dick and sees it as a big opportunity to fuck her daughter and his brother. He is incredibly turned on by the sight off Josh cock and ass and Riley's pussy and ass.**

The Story

Josh Matthew was sitting completely nude on the toilet, between his legs was his niece Riley who was carefully shaving his pubes within his tan lines. The boy was nervous and not because his niece had a blade near his pride and joy - She assured him that she did this a lot for her boyfriend Lucas. Nor the fact that he was actually going on a trial date with said boyfriend, who will only blow him if he was haven as he hated getting pubic hair stuck between his teeth.

What had him freaking was the fact that tomorrow night he would be having his first rule date (Lucas didn't count as it was a trial date) with another boy. All other dates he had been on have been with the fairer sex.

"And done." Riley comment having just finished.

Josh looked down and was taken back as not a trace of hair could be found on the untanned part of his body.

"Lucas is looking forward to his date with you, as well as bedding you." Riley continued on mesmerized by the older boys cock.

"He hadn't sucked a guy since he moved here and no one as big as you. What are you six inches?"

"Six and a half."

She clearly wanted to touch it, suck on it if her wetting her lips was any indication.

"The largest he had was five, from a formal friend."

"Well thanks, again," Josh said leaning down so he could grab and pull up his pants. The look in her eyes unnerved him further than the impending date.

"No, wait." Cried out, Riley grabbing each of his hands.

The two stared at each other, Riley on his cold bathroom tiles floor and Josh on the can with his feet apart and hard.

"If Lucas can get a taste of you then it's only fair that I do too."

"Riley-"

That was all that he could say before her hand pulled down his foreskin and her mouth captured his head in a heated kiss. Her tongue was amazing as it twirled around his glans and coax him for his load. One of her hands played with his leg the other started on his low hanging testicles, and Josh could do nothing more than tip his head back and moan in satisfaction.

* * *

Ever since Cory got an eyeful of Lucas taking a shower in his apartment the young father had been thinking of the past. The many threesomes he had with his wife and best friend. Truth be told its entirely possible that Riley and/or Auggie wasn't actually his. Regardless of whom their father actually is he loved them as if they were and Shawn would always be his husband even if the law wouldn't allow him to be wedded to more than one person at a time.

Seeing his student taking a shower, beating away at his bare cock reminded him how much he missed cock, having the large appendage grow in his mouth, getting it all wet and slippery just to guide his boner into his girl. Watching and listening as Topanga moaned and panted from Shawn's slightly larger cock as he fucked her. It was never truly cleared if she enjoyed the encounters more then he, but he absolutely loved licking her juices of Shawn's cock when he thrusts to far out and slipped outside of her.

_Got to stop torturing yourself. _Cory thought while parking near his younger brother's flat and entering the building.

* * *

Riley had tears in her eyes as she fought to get all six and a half inches, but found herself gagging in the attempt.

"Oh fuck Lucas is a lucky boy." Groaned Josh, giving a shiver of excitement as he watched her ascend of his cock.

"I say that I'm the lucky one as one day I get to watch him snog, blow and fuck a guy a guy in front of me." She then took a testicle in her mouth and sucked on it.

Josh groaned more from hearing his angelica niece talk dirty then the tongue lavishing his ball. His hands found themselves resting on her head and he thought about his date with Lucas and his real date, the anxiety he had earlier returned with a vengeance.

_I never even kissed another guy before!_ Josh thought in despair, remarkable or perhaps not, he started getting soft even with Riley's skillful mouth worked on his ballsac.

Riley noticing stopped and stood up.

"Let's get comfortable and naked in your room." She offered him her hand and help him to his feet. "Then I will get you all nice and hard again so you can fuck me like you plan to do with Lucas."

Josh swallowed, that was what he was afraid of. The plan was not him to fuck Lucas but to bottom to him and find out if he could possibly be the bottom in this coming relationship. For whatever reason, it seemed that Lucas didn't set her straight on this part of the plan.

"Ok," he flinched as his voice wobbled.

"Come on, I fear dad will be coming round soon to pick me up."

Together the two made their way to Josh's room, unaware that Cory was on the ground floor waiting on the elevator.

Riley did not waste any time in removing her clothes upon entering her uncle's room, Josh's mind seemed to have been shut down from fear or just simply bewilderment from the surreal events that was playing out before him. _You think I've seen it or when Riley and Lucas purpose this after learning of tomorrow's date!_

With the big lunk just standing there watching her undress Riley knew she needed to take action within her own capable hands. Once she removed the last item of her person (her panties) she took her uncles hand and led him towards his bed and forcibly sat him down. She sat on his lap and kiss him just as Lucas taught her.

Riley's kiss was unlike any girl he ever kissed before. She kissed like a conqueror, so forceful, there wasn't an inch of his mouth that went untouched, he was gasping for air when she ended it as she literally stole his breath away.

"Why don't you get acquainted with my girls." She gestured towards her breasts, "before I suck you hard again for you to breed me." She grabbed his head in a similar manner as he did with her earlier and pulled his face towards her breast.

Face pressed into his niece's developing breast Josh had no choice but to do as she asked, indeed he wanted to be back on familiar ground again, and as he did countless times before sucked and tease her till her breast was firm and her cunt was wet and desperate for his thick length to be welcomed inside her.

Riley was just as eager and after another hungry kiss and her mouth trailing down his chin, his neck, chest, ribcage, navel then finally his once more hard cock was waiting on her talent lips and mouth.

That was how Cory, who let himself in, found them. Josh sitting on the side of his bed in his birthday suit with his daughter equally as nude gagging once more as she tried to deepthroat her uncle. The slurping and gagging noises she made was stirring his loins. Josh's cock sleek with his daughter saliva, his chest beating rapidly with excitement was also getting him excited.

Cory wasn't sure who he wanted to touch and kiss first. Ever since he married he never looked at another woman twice, nor intentionally another man but ever since that incident with Lucas he found himself desperate for some male sex.

Like his daughter he wasted little time getting naked, his action was only slowed down groping himself. The two were still ignorant of his presence, Riley fixated on the tool in her mouth and her desire to take it all while Josh seemed fixated on her as if seeing her in a whole new light.

They heard him before he got to them, Riley calmed down immediately seeing him nude. In fact, she looked happy seeing him hard with his cock pointing towards the two of them.

"Cory-"

"Shut up and suck me." Cory interrupted, climbing on the bed and position himself so his hardon was near his brother's virgin mouth.

_Damn my first cock is meant to be Lucas's, not my brother who gotta be larger!_ Still, he found himself wanting to reach out and stroke the large leaking cock that was just mere inches away from his lips.

Cory could feel Josh's exhales on his cock, his attention, however, was on his daughter, for one so young she was doing an admirable job. _It will be amazing to suckle on her tit while Josh does the same on the other, I wonder if he'll agree to do it?_

Riley was feeling more turned then ever before. She needed a cock inside her and didn't even care if that cock belonged to her father. She pushed against Josh's chest and forced him to lay back on his bed. Cory not wanting to leave the warmth of Josh's mouth straddled his face and begun to face fuck the younger boy. Riley followed suit and her knees ended up on either side of her uncle's sexy bod, her dripping pussy just above his cock, her hands grabbed hold and kept it position for her to lower herself down.

Watching his daughter reminded him of her mother doing the exact same for himself and Shawn if it was Shawn in that position he would do just this then rim his boyfriend before taking him for a ride. _In fact, I think I will do just that. _Cory thought with a smirk. _Josh is certainly no Shawn._ Shawn had from a young age been able to deep throat him and learned several techniques that his brother clearly couldn't handle.

With his mouth sore but free, Josh made incoherent sounds as he rode the pleasure that Riley and Cory provided him. Riley was so tight and warm, her vaginal passages massage and caress his cock with a divine touch. Cory surprised him yet again, first and the second time had been forcing him to suck his dick and the face fucking, now had his face buried between his ass cheeks and his tongue forcing his way inside his hole. Cory attention was on Riley as she rose and fall on his brother's cock. Her cries of pleasure as equally arousing as Josh's own. _I wonder how loud he will get as he takes me on._

Riley now no longer obstructed by her father lean forward and necked her uncle. His cock now rubbed her differently but still pleasurable as she whither about on it.

Cory stopped to watch and admired her ass. He was now torn between fucking her or his baby brother. Eric never turned him on as much as Josh had this afternoon. His brother was more prepped then Riley and he really needed to fuck someone soon so he chose his brother, for now.

"Go ahead, do it," Josh said, stopping and waiting for Cory to enter him.

He entered Josh savoring every second as his cock spread open Josh's anal walls.

The two Matthew men started moving finding a rhythm that worked.

The sight of her uncle getting fucked from behind turned out to be a huge turn on and Riley was cumming after every couple of minutes. Every time that she had an orgasm Josh felt it and he ends up tightening around Cory's shaft.

"Let's swap," gasp Cory, now unable to wait any longer.

"You want me to..." trailed of Josh.

"Yeah, fuck me like a bitch in heat." Grinned Cory as he eyed his daughter's wet pussy.

Again the two found a good pace for them both, Cory like Riley enjoyed a good size cock and made their appreciation known. Josh assured that Cory could handle it, went faster and harder and his force caused Cory to be rougher with his daughter, who squealed in delight.

"Oh damn I'm close," Groaned out Josh.

"Me too," moaned out Riley as she played with her breast.

"shower her face with your load, bro," Cory got out between breaths as he quicken his pace.

Watching his brother stroke himself off in front of Riley's face, knowing that within moments she be covered in patches of his thick incestial load, just made this moment all the more hotter and he lasted just long enough to see the first two volley of cum land on her face before erupting his own load deep within his baby girl.

She herself cum within that very moment as he first her load course around and past his quiver shooting cock as he attempted to empty himself fully within side her.

Riley started cleaning off her uncle as she licked his cock clean, inoring for that moment the mess on her face. Cory took the incentive to start cleaning it off with his tongue and when she let Josh's cock unattended took over by deepthroating his younger brother.

"Damn Cor, you are fill with surprises,"

"I'm not the only one. Just how long have you two been fooling around?"

The three snuggled up and got comfortable as they share their past with each other.

* * *

**The end.**

This story will be marked as Incomplete as it will get updated with other requests that I got on this fandom. I'm not sure if I'm being too judgemental but it does not feel to me to be up to my usual standards.


End file.
